


Vaines tentatives (5) : Glissade

by Melie



Series: Hook/Sparrow - Vaines tentatives [5]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: 7crossovers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rien ne se déroule comme prévu, ni pour Jack, ni pour Hook...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaines tentatives (5) : Glissade

**Author's Note:**

> Aucun des personnages cité n'est à moi. Ils appartiennent soit à Disney, soit à J.M. Barrie. J'ai jamais eu de chance…

Assis près du feu de camp, Jack Sparrow souriait en se remémorant les événements de la journée. Etonnant, comment il avait glissé d'une situation peu favorable à celle dans laquelle il était à présent.

Certes, ces… Enfants Perdus étaient un peu envahissants, mais leur principe à la "qui est ennemi de Hook est notre ennemi" lui plaisait bien.

Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Ou presque.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hook lui avait renvoyé son baiser. Le crocodile, sous ses pieds, attendait patiemment. Les pirates, derrière, le poussaient de leur sabre.

"Doucement, doucement, leur disait-il. On n'est pas pressés, si ?"

Apparemment, si. Jack Sparrow s'apprêta à sauter. Il trouverait bien un moyen de se tirer de là. Il trouvait toujours.

C'est alors que quelqu'un prit d'assaut le navire.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine Jack Sparrow se retrouvait à discuter avec un gamin dont les pieds flottaient au-dessus du sol. A côté du Kraken, ou de la malédiction du Black Pearl, des gamins volants n'avaient rien d'impressionnant, mais Jack lui parla avec le plus grand respect. Il avait quand même un poignard attaché à sa ceinture, et il venait de le voir se battre contre Hook.

Peter quelque chose. Un nom assez ridicule. Apparemment, il avait une sacré dent contre le capitaine Hook. En bref, il avait vu Sparrow, la planche, le croco, et avait rapidement compris la situation. Intelligent, le gamin. Ou presque.

Lui et ses Enfants Perdus avaient l'habitude de combattre les pirates. Il valait donc mieux pour Jack qu'ils n'apprennent pas qu'il en était un. Pour l'instant, personne ne lui avait posé la question.

Il laissait les petits jouer avec ses cheveux. Des orphelins, selon Peter quelque chose. Pan. Peter Pan. Des orphelins, donc. Assez triste, comme histoire. Mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser quand même.

Le seul inconvénient était le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de rhum. Ils semblaient même en ignorer l'existence. Et Jack commençait à avoir soif.

Et puis… ce vieux Hook lui manquait un peu.

Il aviserait le lendemain. Autant profiter du vent favorable pour se restaurer. Et se réjouir d'avoir glissé si facilement hors des crocs de l'immonde bestiole.


End file.
